


There You Are

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: HP AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurt and Blaine realize they're into each other.</p>
<p>This is actually just Kurt's side of that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts), [savvymavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/gifts).



> Whoops, this is a verse now (and it looks like I'm titling it with quotes from Blaine's epic romantic speeches).
> 
> Mandy and Mav and Alana and a million other people wanted more of this, and this installment is specifically the beginning of their relationship. There's more to come in the next few days!
> 
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Also, Kurt and Blaine and their friends are a year younger than Harry. This takes place early in Kurt and Blaine's 5th year.

There was no way that Kurt Hummel had a crush on a Hufflepuff.

 

Nope, no way, not in this lifetime.

 

At least, that’s what he kept telling his friends when they would tease him.

 

“Oh look, Hummel! Your little badger boyfriend is looking for you!”

 

Kurt refused to look up from his breakfast, focusing on his toast and not Santana’s baiting. He could imagine Blaine and his ridiculously gelled curls peeking over from the Hufflepuff table to see if he could catch Kurt’s eye.

 

He did it almost every morning.

 

“I think it’s sweet!” Rachel interrupted, patting Kurt’s hand condescendingly before he moved it away with a glare. “It’s like you have a fan! Usually those simpering sycophants spend their days staring at Potter, but yours at least has better taste.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Where did you even learn that word, a ‘Improve Your Vocabulary Word-a-Day’ scroll? And he’s not my… my _fan_. He’s just my partner in Herbology.”

 

“Right, and he was your potions partner last year.” Quinn piped up, her face hidden behind a textbook.

 

“Shove it, Fabray. You’re more Ravenclaw than Slytherin anyway.”

 

“Insulting me for being intelligent? This has gotten you flustered.”

 

She grinned at him like the cat who’d caught the canary. Kurt’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Bl…. Anderson is just a partner in class. Barely even a friend. So leave it alone.”

 

With that he grabbed his books and stomped from the table, ignoring Sebastian Smythe and his friends throwing insults as he went past. Most days he barely noticed Smythe and his ilk, and his friendship with the “Unholy Trinity” of Santana, Rachel, and Quinn was more than enough friends to get by. But when all he faced was mocking and teasing, he much preferred being alone.

 

Sadly, that’s not what he got.

 

“Kurt! Kurt, wait up!”

 

With a sigh, Kurt stopped near the stairs outside of the Great Hall. He turned, though he knew from the voice who he’d find.

 

“Blaine. Why aren’t you in breakfast?”

 

“I wanted to return that book I borrowed! Since we… we don’t have Herbology today.”

 

Kurt took the book Blaine offered, but didn’t return his shy smile.

 

“This couldn’t have waited until class tomorrow?”

 

“Oh. Well. Yeah, it could’ve. But I figured… since you were here…”

 

“Thank you, Blaine.”

 

Kurt turned to head down towards the dungeons, but Blaine called out to him again.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?!”

 

With another sigh, Kurt turned back. He finally let a small smile slip through.

 

“Of course, Blaine. See you tomorrow.”

 

***

 

Kurt lay in bed that night trying not to think of Blaine.

 

It wasn’t working.

 

“Dammit, Hummel, I can hear you thinking all the way over here.”

 

He looked up at Santana in the doorway. In their second year Kurt had had enough of the boys’ dorm and the constant mocking, so he officially moved his bed and belongings into the girls’ dorm. No one seemed to mind, Snape had merely rolled his eyes and allowed it.

 

“Buzz off, Satan. I’ve already gotten lectures from Rachel and Quinn.”

 

He’d pushed past Rachel at lunch when she’d started ranting about how he needed to focus on his career goals and not some cute distraction.

 

Quinn had cornered him after dinner and asked if he’d really thought about the consequences of dating a Hufflepuff boy.

 

“You’ve got a tough enough time of it already. Why would you make it worse for yourself?”

 

He’d expected Santana to show up eventually.

 

She walked over to his bed, shoving him aside and lying down next to him.

 

“So, let it out. Tell me how liking Blaine is dumb.”

 

“You don’t know shit, Hummel.”

 

He turned to her, surprised.

 

“You think I’m here to lecture you? So you like the Hobbit. It’s not as if you can control who you like. Just because Fabray has a stick up her ass and Berry is a psycho, it doesn’t mean they’re right. It doesn’t mean they’re wrong, either, though.”

 

“Whose side are you on?” he asked.

 

“My own. But you’re my friend, so here’s some advice: you like this guy, for whatever reason. I’ve seen you stare at him in class. You’re not very subtle the way you gaze over your cauldron. And you’re not an idiot. You know the consequences of dating him.”

 

“So?”

 

“So make a decision, dumbass. Stop pussy-footing around. If you think he’s worth it, then asking him out.”

 

She sat up, shaking her head as she made her way back towards the door.

 

“Merlin, it’s not the end of the world. It’s just some boy.”

 

Kurt sat up quickly.

 

“San. Thanks.”

 

She walked out with a wave of her hand.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m your favorite witch, whatever.”

 

Kurt couldn’t help but grin after her.

***

 

Ok, so maybe Kurt did like Blaine.

 

They had become friends over the last few years. They worked well together in class. Blaine was always patient with him, and he actually cared about what Kurt had to say. He never judged him for being a half-blood. He thought Kurt was stylish, which was an obvious mark in his favor. When he boiled it down, Blaine was nothing but good and kind to Kurt.

 

And he was gorgeous. The way the sun glinted off his golden skin during Quidditch actually got Kurt interested enough to go to matches. His smooth voice, the way he could somehow pull off the gelled look. Not even Draco Malfoy looked that good with his hair slicked, and Kurt was the first to admit that Malfoy was an attractive man (even if he seemed a little too obsessed with Harry Potter, but Kurt wasn’t one to judge). But Blaine was also kind, funny, interesting, and brave. Kurt loved spending time with him.

 

Though Kurt was loathe to admit it, Santana was right. He needed to make a decision. And it was an easy decision to make.

 

The next day after breakfast, Kurt found Blaine lingering in the corridor.

 

“Hello, Blaine.”

 

“Kurt! Can I walk you to Herbology?” he asked as the two began walking towards the front doors.

 

“Sure. I just… have a quick question first…”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Would you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?”

 

Blaine stopped in his tracks.

 

“… _With_ you?”

 

“Yes, silly. With me.”

 

“Like… a date?”

 

Kurt nodded.

 

Blaine grinned widely, his eyes crinkling up in a way that made Kurt’s stomach drop in the best way.

 

“Of course!” Blaine replied, bouncing a little. “I’d love to.”

 

Kurt smiled back, linking his arm through Blaine’s and turning them towards the greenhouses.

 

“Good.”

 

 


End file.
